


when you move (i move)

by lunarcorvid



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, First Time, M/M, Praise Kink, Sort Of, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), some banter at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: Aziraphale takes Crowley to bed after the almost-Apocalypse.(title is from “movement” by hozier)





	when you move (i move)

Crowley had waited for this for 6000 years, but he hadn’t pictured it like this. Not that he was complaining.

They were on Aziraphale’s bed, in his room above the bookshop. Aziraphale was taking his time, savoring every second spent placing kisses and caresses along Crowley’s body. Crowley was powerless to resist, but that was okay, because his angel was there, exploring his body like it was the most incredible thing he had ever seen.

”You are absolutely gorgeous, my dear boy.” Aziraphale murmured before kissing Crowley. Aziraphale wasn’t the most experienced kisser, but it was filled with all the love he had held for his demon. Crowley melted as Aziraphale slid a hand into his red locks.

After a few minutes, it became more than kissing. Crowley’s hips seemed to rock upwards of their own accord, and Aziraphale soon found himself doing the same. The angel moved back, coaxing Crowley’s thighs apart to allow him access to his entrance. He miracled up some lube and began preparing him, making Crowley writhe underneath him. He had done this before, just not with Aziraphale. Somehow, it was different this time. Aziraphale was gentle, but precise, finding every little thing that made Crowley writhe underneath him and using it to his advantage. He stifled a moan as Aziraphale struck his prostate.

"I want to hear you, darling." Aziraphale said. "It's just the two of us here. You can let go."

Crowley swallowed hard. "Angel, _please._ "

Aziraphale scissored his fingers and Crowley began to relax under him as the angel whispered words of love and reassurance, almost too low to hear. Soon enough, Crowley moved his hips, rocking against Aziraphale’s fingers, a silent plea for him to hurry up and get on with it.

Aziraphale took the hint, and positioned himself at Crowley’s entrance. He took a deep breath, bracing himself, and he slid in.

Crowley’s head tipped back against the pillows as he felt the angel inside of him. He was given a few seconds to get used to it, before Aziraphale was thrusting faster, harder, and  _Satan in Hell he was good at this._

”Zira- oh fuck, keep doing that.” Crowley gasped as Aziraphale kept hitting that spot deep within him, making constellations pop behind his eyelids.

”My dear, sweet, Crowley,” Aziraphale breathed. “Oh, how lucky I am to have you.”

”All yours.” Crowley said in a hushed tone, but Aziraphale heard him loud and clear. He leaned over the demon, kissing him languidly as he fucked him. Crowley wrapped his long, lanky legs around Aziraphale and pressed his heels directly into the small of Aziraphale’s back, driving him impossibly deeper.

”Oh good Lo- you go on like that, I’ll lose control of myself.” Aziraphale gasped.

”Maybe I want you to.” Crowley hissed. _“Yesss, Azziraphale...”_

Aziraphale’s thrusts became frantic, losing rhythm and gaining urgency. ”Crowley, I believe I’m going to—“

“ _Yesss_ come on, give it to me, angel—“

Half a dozen thrusts more, and Aziraphale came with a blissful moan, riding it out and making sure Crowley got his as well. A few well-timed strokes later, and his demon followed him in utter bliss, spilling over his hand.

Aziraphale fell over to Crowley’s side. Instinctively, Crowley found himself scooting closer to him.

”I don’t want to get up.” Aziraphale said.

”Neither do I.” Crowley agreed.

”We still have to clean up, you know. I still have your seed all over my hand.”

”Ugh, don’t call it _seed_.” Crowley groaned. “Completely ruins the afterglow.”

”My point still stands, I’m afraid.” Aziraphale said. “Would you mind?”

”Way ahead of you, angel.” Crowley snapped his fingers, and Aziraphale’s hand was immediately cleaned, like nothing ever happened.

”Ah, good.” Aziraphale sighed, smiling. “It’s astounding how tiring of an activity this is.”

Crowley smiled back. “Join me for a bit of a nap, then?”

”Of course.”

To Crowley’s surprise, Aziraphale had fallen asleep rather quickly. Carefully, he leaned over just far enough to turn off the light without waking him.

He decided the 6000 year wait was definitely worth it.


End file.
